dungeons_and_monster_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods and Quasi-Divines
This is the list of gods, divines, and Quasi-Divine beings in MGE that can be chosen by mortal beings as a figure of worship and ritual. The Order of the Chief God (Lawful Evil) The Order of the Chief God - The largest and most mainstream of religions among Humans and non-monster races. It is headquartered in a large nation sharing its name, headed by a Pope. It espouses that there are multiple Gods, but the Chief God is prime among them, but there are several sects within it dedicated to Gods other than the Chief God. Some Gods have been rejected from the pantheon due to siding with Monsters in the ongoing conflict, others who are more neutral, granting blessings to Humans as well as Monsters are tolerated, though viewed with suspicion. It considers Monsters to be inherently evil and, though exceptions for especially peaceful Monsters are made, and the anti-monster fervor varies from Kingdom to Kingdom. Valkyrie and Angels typically serve the God of this Order. Worship of Gods who have been Monsterized is considered heretical. The Fallen Faith (Chaotic Neutral) The Fallen Faith - The faith surrounding the Fallen God who resides in Pandemonium. Her worshipers focus on the corruption of the pure into hedonistic indulgence. Prime among the adherents are Dark Angels, Dark Priests, and Dark Valkyries. Adherents often perform 'missionary' work: converting others to the faith and corrupting them, but upon obtaining a partner they like, these duties cease. Many worshipers will make a pilgrimage to Pandemonium with their partner to experience never ending pleasure. Elementalism (Lawful Neutral) Elementalism - A faith worshiping the Elemental forces of the world. It exalts those with close ties with elementals such as Trolls. It is unknown how the faith is tolerated in Order lands, but it is split between two factions, those who believe that monsterized elementals are a natural evolution for elementals and should be exalted, and those who believe that monsterized elementals have been corrupted. Snake Cultism (Chaotic Neutral) Snake Cultism - A monster worshiping faith considered a heresy by the Order which exalts serpentine Monsters, and apparently has a Snake God at its head, though this may be just a term for Echidnas. Its adherents use various rituals to turn Human women into members of the Lamia family. Ryu Worship (Lawful Good) Ryu Worship - Ryu native to the Zipangu region are often worshiped as Water Gods for their ability to control the weather and call rain. Men are gifted to them as Husbands who they Ryu use to gather enough Spirit Energy to call the rain when needed. The Ryu are attended by Shirohebi, who may also be worshipped as Minor Deities in rural areas. Kitsune Worship (Chaotic Neutral) Kitsune Worship - Inari and Youko are often worshiped in shrines in Zipangu. Occasionally the Inari will produce Kitsune-Bi and turn their Shrine Maidens into Kitsune-tsuki. Youko are most commonly worshipped in the Mist Continent. Ares Worship (True Neutral) Ares is the Goddess of martial prowess, and patron of warriors who forgo magic and skullduggery in favor of meeting their opponents in the melee. Decidedly neutral in the conflicts between Mamono and Humans, it is known that she will not give her boon to those who battle for dishonorable means. Poseidon Worship (Neutral Good) God of the Sea. Initially aligned with Heaven, she has since sided with the Demon Lord after becoming monsterized. Sea Bishops are granted power by Poseidon, allowing those at risk of drowning the ability to breath underwater. She is most revered by sailors and fishermen among the humans, though open worship of Poseidon is treated as heresy by Pro-Order states. Eros Worship (Neutral Good) Eros is the Goddess of Love and Sexuality, and, like Ares, is a neutral force in the world. Though conflicted about Eros-worship due to her servants being so easy to corrupt into Mamono, the Order does not consider her worship heresy, and there are many small priesthoods to her in the larger Human cities. Bastet (Chaotic Neutral) Bastet is officially the Goddess of cats, but thanks to her sly nature, has been known to give her boon to those who prefer to work in the shadows or prefer to use cunning rather than brute force. It is unknown whether she is an actual member of Heaven, but there are rumours of hidden 'cat-kingdoms' ruled by her chosen mamono, the Cait Sith. Bacchus (True Neutral) Bacchus is an easy-going deity most often associated with wild parties, drunken revelry, and alcohol. As all mortals have a tendency to turn to drink sooner or later, it is no surprise that Bacchus is equally revered both among Humans, as well as Mamono. Category:Handbook Category:Dungeon Master's Guide